SML Movie: Feebee Returns!
SML Movie: Feebee Returns! is the 6th episode in SML Fan Season 1 created by CuldeeFell13. It marks the return of Feebee since Jeffy's Sister Sypnosis Jeffy is sent by Mario to take out the trash, but on the way he meets someone familiar. Plot Jeffy is playing Minecraft Skywars on his computer. But he gets rekt by an 8 year old. Jeffy screams and throws his computer and hits it with a mallet 6 times! He then runs to daddy and asks him if he could get a new computer. Mario asks why and Jeffy responds with because he destroyed his old one. Mario gets mad at Jeffy but before he can get into full angry mode, Rosalina comes in with a full, smelly garbage bag. She asks Mario if he could take out the garbage, but Mario thinks Jeffy should take out the garbage because he would learn discipline. Jeffy somewhat agrees and takes out the garbage. He is at the garbage trunk and puts the garbage in. He then leaves towards home, but then he hears a female "Uh". Jeffy stops, he looks behind him. No one is here. He turns to leave but he hears that "Uh" again. Jeffy is confused. He does an "Uh" back. Theres a 2 second "Uh" coming from the trunk. Jeffy "Uh"s back but this time its 5 seconds long. Then Feebee jumps out of the garbage trunk and does a friendly "Uh" Jeffy recognizes who she is. Jeffy says that he is happy to see her again. His sister Feebee. He then asks how she got in that trunk in the first place. Feebee then tells her story. FLASHBACK Feebee was walking around town when she realizes she has to poop. She looked everywhere for somewhere to poop. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She then went to Mr. Goodman's front lawn. Soon she took a 5 milisecond poop. Mr. Goodman saw this and was furious that a retarded girl has took a crap on his lawn. He sent in the police and it was a huge chase. Feebee was scared and went into the sewers. The cops didn't know she was in there. Feebee walked through out the sewers looking for saftey when she was attacked by crocodiles. She screamed, and the cops heard her. They went into the sewers and saw her being attacked by the crocodile. They shot the crocodile. And ran after Feebee, Feebee ran out of the sewers and quickly into the back alley near the SML house. FLASHBACK END Jeffy then took Feebee to the SML House. Mario is watching TV then Jeffy comes in. Jeffy said he took out the trash, Mario became less angry about the computer and said that he might get a new computer sometime soon. Feebee then comes in. Mario starts getting freaked out. He runs for Rosalina. Rosalina is asking Chef Pee Pee for some goulash when Mario comes in. He tells Rosalina that Jeffy's sister has returned. Rosalina doesn't beleive him at first, but then Feebee enters the room with Jeffy. Rosalina is shocked to see Jeffy has his own sister. 2 hours later, it shows Mario, Rosalina, Jeffy, and Feebee eating goulash. Rosalinia started to like Feebee as much as she loved Jeffy.